Smile, it's easier than explain why you're sad
by ipiu-in-wonderland
Summary: Naru revient au Japon à cause d'un événement tragique. Il va y retrouver ses amis, perdus de vue, et Mai. Surtout Mai, dont la vie n'est plus si simple.
1. 1 La petite robe noire

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Je pense que ceux qui avaient commencés à lire cette histoire ont dû être surpris qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'un coup. J'écrivais sur des choses que j'ai beaucoup de mal à exprimer dans la vie de tous les jours, les sentiments, et ça m'a fait peur de les exposer ainsi. Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui suivaient cette histoire, et j'espère qu'ils la retrouveront avec plaisir.

Évidemment si vous voyez des fautes ou que vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas à me les dire !

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 1 : La petite robe noire **

Il pleuvait.

Il y a des jours comme ça.

Et il y a des jours où le pire arrive au moment où on s'y attends le moins.

Ici, un de ces jours se mêlait à la pluie. Cliché.

Encore un énième aller-retour express.

Le taxi venant de l'aéroport de Hadena, traversait les rues de Shibuya tristement sombres, dû au ciel plombé par d'épais nuages qui deversaient leurs eaux sur la capitale japonaise.

Bien sûr, dans la précipitation et l'inquiétude, il était parti avec le stricte nécessaire, ce qui voulait dire sans parapluie. Détail.

- Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur. Ça fera 6700 yen.

Reprenant d'un coup pieds dans la réalité, le jeune homme se figea en entendant le prix de la course. Rapidement, son cerveau effectua la conversion en livres, après s'être rappelé qu'il était bien au Japon. Le garçon soupira, énervé d'avoir oublié bêtement de ne pas avoir été au change.

La journée qui avait très mal commençé semblait ne pas s'améliorer.

Il tentait de trouver une excuse quand tout à coup, on cogna à la vitre. Il l'ouvrit aussitôt en reconnaissant un visage familié.

- Tu es enfin arrivé.

Son ami avait le ton très grave, sourd, comme s'il n'avait jamais connu le mot « rire ».

- Pourrais-tu me dépanner ? Je ne me suis pas arrêté au change en arrivant.

L'homme dehors, sous son parapluie, paru surpris.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas. De combien tu as besoin ?

- 6700 yen.

Il lui tendit la liasse de billets, que le jeune homme s'empressa de donner au chauffeur, avant de sortir du véhicule, un sac sur le dos.

- Qui est là ?

- Tout le monde. Beaucoup d'hommes d'affaires aussi et des représentants d'entreprise. Beaucoup de gens qui sont là pour tenter de profiter de la situation.

- C'est toujours comme ça. Les requins ne peuvent pas être évités. Je connais.

Takigawa a.k.a Bô-san sourit, lassement, rassuré de savoir que son ami avait toujours son mordant impitoyable. En parlant de ça…

- Elle est là aussi. Alors je t'en prie, ne dis rien et ne fais rien de stupide.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent en haut des marches du temple shinto. Les yeux incroyablement bleus du jeune homme étaient ancrés dans ses prunelles. Il ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent tout les deux et la chose qui le frappa fut de ne voir que du noir. La plupart des personnes étaient en noir, à l'occidentale. Seule Ayako Matsuzaki, dans son kimono blanc et son hakama rouge de prêtresse shinto ressortait de la foule, traditionnelle, comme à son habitude, lors des cérémonies. Masako Hara portait un kimono sombre et ses soquettes blanches faisaient tache. John Brown était en costume noir, prés de Lin Koujo et de son épouse Madoka Koujo, anciennement Madoka Mori, en noir eux aussi. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux que ses yeux cherchaient. Il chercha du regard l'objet de son inquiétude. Un peu plus loin sur un banc, elle était là, voûtée sous son parapluie, les chaussures sales et couvertes de boue.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle. L'air était incroyablement lourd, et la pluie chaude. Il ne s'étonna donc pas de la voir porter une robe sans manches. Il y avait des traces rouges sur son décolleté et ses bras, comme si elle s'était frottée pendant des heures.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant des chaussures noires dans son champs de vision. Elle leva la tête et son parapluie, pour rencontrer le regard le plus manifique qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un regard perçant, qui vous donne l'impression de lire en vous, profond, sombre, bleu indigo tirant sur le gris, insondable.

Elle baissa la tête à nouveau avant de se remettre à pleurer avec sanglots, laissant tomber sa protection. Le jeune homme rammassa doucement le parapluie, puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Il posa ses doigts sur son poignet, et le serra doucement. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, fragile et brisée, et la situation l'attristait aussi, mais pour elle, il se retint de pleurer, pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il était là et qu'elle pouvait s'accrocher à lui.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule et d'une pression à peine perceptible, il la dirigea vers lui, pour qu'elle se calle contre lui. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, lentement, complètement hébêtée par son chagrin. La main qui était sur son poignet, se leva doucement frôlant sa clavicule, avant de se refermer doucement sur son autre épaule, tandis que l'autre aggrippait sa taille fluette, pour qu'elle finisse serrée contre lui, dans ses bras, dans son odeur rassurante et quelque part envoûtante.

- Je suis là Mai, je ne te laisserai pas, chuchota-t-il faiblement à son oreille.

Le visage niché dans son cou, elle referma ses bras autour de lui, dans une étrinte désespérée. De longues minutes passèrent, sans qu'ils ne bougent, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit, hormis les sanglots de Mai. Elle ne se calma qu'après un moment, et réussit à parler.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que j'aime meurent autour de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi Mai. Tu n'y es jamais pour rien. Ne t'accuses pas.

- Je ne veux plus perdre personne Naru. Je suis fatiguée, j'ai plus la force.

Elle s'était redressée, le visage rougi, les cils mouillés. Naru la resserra dans ses bras en embrassant légèrement son front.

- J'ai l'impression que tous m'abandonnent, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante dans son oreille.

Le jeune homme compris clairement le message derrière ces mots. Il n'y a pas que les morts qui s'éloignent, il y a aussi les gens, bien vivants, auxquels on tient.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Plus jamais. C'est juré, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres sur son oreille.

Mai trembla, ce qu'il pris pour les restes d'un sanglots.

- Ne jure pas s'il te plait, c'est trop dur quand on se rend compte que la personne qui a juré ne tient pas sa promesse, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui releva le visage pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre eux, magnétique.

- Je te connais depuis plus de quatre ans et je t'ai toujours protégée, j'étais toujours derrière toi pour que tu ne sois pas tuée par des esprits, des monstres, et tout le reste du bestiaire du monde paranormal.

- Mais tu…

- Attends, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été là tout le temps. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, pas le bon lieu, pour qu'on discute de ça. Et n'essaie pas de faire passer ta colère et ta tristesse par ce genre discussion. Ignorer sa souffrance et sa colère n'est pas la meilleure solution qui soit, j'en suis la preuve. Alors rassure-toi, je suis là maintenant et je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Coupable, elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, et de nouvelles larmes commencèrent à tomber.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il en posa une main sur ses cheveux pour l'inciter à se serrer contre lui.

Naru caressa ses cheveux et posa des baisers sur son front pour tenter de la calmer. Ils restèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le parapluie, son emplifié par leur silence. Ils pouvaient entendre au loin la rumeur des gens dans la cours du temple.

Le regard de Naru tomba sur Bô-san qui était debout, non loin d'eux. Il les attendait sans vouloir les déranger. Avec douceur le jeune homme repoussa Mai.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, murmura-t-il, doucement.

Elle s'écarta de lui et s'essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main. Naru se leva et tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui se leva et s'accrocha à son bras. Ses yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux du moine qui lui sourit affectueusement. Elle ne réussit pas à lui rendre son sourire.

Et brusquement, pour la énième fois de la journée, elle se rendit compte que la mort avait frappée prés d'elle.

Elle venait de perdre un être trop cher.

Elle fut prise de nausées et courut pour rendre dans un buisson le petit déjeuner qu'Ayako l'avait obligée à ingurgiter.

Elle venait de perdre son fiancé.

Je n'ai peut être pas commencé par le bon moment de l'histoire, en voyant votre air perplexe. Peut être qu'un retour en arrière serait appréciable. Je vous comprends. Vous avez déjà pu entrevoir quelques protagonistes importants. Mais faisons un petit retour en arrière.

Il y a un peu plus de quatre ans maintenant, la jeune et innocente Mai Taniyama avait 16 ans et était au lycée. Petite brune pétillante, parfois maladroite, mais toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était tout à fait normale. Elle arrivait en retard en cours, avait des difficultés dans certaines matière et de sérieuses lacunes en anglais. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de diffuser sa joie de vivre. Elle faisait partie d'un petit groupe de copines avec Keiko et Michiru. Mai aimait se faire peur en squattant une salle de classe après les cours avec ses amies, dans le noir complet et avec des petites lupiotes qui ne permettaient pas de voir à plus de cinquantes centimètres. Et dans ces moments-là, elles se racontaient des histoires d'horreurs, entre légendes urbaines et faits tirés d'histoires vraies. Ces trois-là se faisaient de vraies frayeurs mais cela se finissaient toujours par de grands éclats de rire. Elles s'étaient toujours arrangées pour ne pas se faire prendre par leurs professeurs.

Mais un jour… et bien, elles furent découvertes. Mai venait de raconter une histoire sur une femme qui était hantée par un esprit dans sa maison et qui au final mourrait violemment. Elle s'amusait bien à prendre une voix peu rassurante et était plus que satisfaite de voir la peur sur le visage de ses amies. À chaque histoire, la fille qui racontait devait éteindre sa lupiote. Il ne restait plus que Michiru. Elle leur raconta l'histoire du vieux bâtiment à côté du lycée, et Mai n'en menait pas large. La dernière lumière disparue à la fin du récit, et elles comptèrent jusqu'à trois, car apparamment, il devrait y avoir une personne ou quelque chose en plus…

- Ichi…

- Ni…

- San…

…

- Shi.

Hurlements de terreurs. Et quelle ne fut pas leur peur. Il y avait de quoi. Un garçon se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main nonchalemment appuyée contre l'intérupteur, tout en noir. Il faisait l'unanimité auprès de ces trois jeunes adolescentes. Il n'était pas beau, mais… sublime, séduisant. D'épais cheveux corbeaux tombaient sur deux yeux d'un bleu peu commun, foncé qui tirait vers le gris. Son visage semblait avoir été façonné par le meilleur des sculteurs, avec des traits japonais, très délicats. Et il était immense par rapport à leurs camarades garçons. Malgré toute cette beauté qu'elles venaient de se prendre dans les yeux, il y avait de quoi avoir peur.

Shi. Ce petit mot avait de quoi refroidir n'importe quel japonais. Car la culture japonaise, très supersticieuse, ne laissait pas passer ce mot, cette syllabe. Et la façon dont il l'avait prononcé, de manière si… naturelle avait de quoi perturber. Vous l'aurait compris, shi est l'équivalence du chiffre 4, qui dans sa prononciation nippone est très proche du mot mort. Ce chiffre est prohibé, la preuve en est que des hôpitaux passent directement du troisième étage au cinquième. Curieux non ? Pour nous occidentaux oui, mais pour les asiatiques de l'extrème orient non.

Donc soit il se moquait d'elles, soit il était complètement inconscient, soit il n'était pas japonais, soit c'était… un psychopate.

Il se révéla ne pas être un psychopate. Manipulateur, intéressé, arrogant, lunatique, sarcastique, désespérément silencieux, dangereusement intelligent, fêlé,… (la liste est longue)… Oui. Il avait 17 ans et s'appelait Kazuya Shibuya. Porter un nom de famille qui est le même que celui du centre d'affaires de Tokyo est improbable, trop même. Manipulateur et stratège, oui, rappelez vous bien de ce détail.

Mai paya les frais de ce caractère impossible, parce que le lendemain de cette rencontre singulière, elle entra justement dans le vieux bâtiment abandonné de l'école, en voyant une caméra posée sur ses trépieds à travers les vitres. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais comment lui résister ? Elle est donc entrée et au moment où elle allait poser son doigt, à quelques nanomètres (1 nm =taille d'un électron. Vive les restes des cours de Terminale S !)(1) de l'engin, un homme immense, un géant, entra dans le bâtiment, lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, et la suite se passa très vite. Surprise elle recula et buta contre une vieille étagère qui tanga dangereusement en arrière avant de… décider de rebasculer de l'autre côté pour (sans pitié) écraser une Mai qui trouva cela plus que louche, illogique. Qui se retrouva propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce par le géant qui venait de la pousser sans ménagement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'armoire d'avoir envie d'écraser quelqu'un. Le géant se retrouva à terre, immobilisé par l'étagère, K.O. sur le ring. Inquiète, elle s'était précipitée vers lui pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. R.A.S., mais il ne semblait pas en bon état non plus.

Une voix cinglante lui fit relever la tête. À contre jour, elle reconnut le garçon de la veille, qui ne souriait plus du tout, et qui n'était plus charmant du tout. Il se penchait vers le géant alors que Mai s'excusait. La voix grave du géant fut aussi tranchante que son geste pour la faire s'éloigner. Mai venait donc de rencontrer Lin Koujo, un chinois, qui avait une dent contre les japonais (ce qu'on apprend plus tard dans l'histoire), et qui n'aimait visiblement pas parler. Singulier, vraiment de plus en plus étrange.

Pour le grand malheur de notre héroïne, cet homme ce retrouva dans l'incapacité de travailler. Car lui et Kazuya Shibuya étaient ce qu'on appelle des ghost hunters. Et la caméra, qui n'avait pas survécue à l'incident, valait un petite fortune. Pour les dédommager de la casse et du fait que le chinois ne pouvait plus travailler, le jeune homme ordonna plus qu'il ne proposa à la jeune fille, qu'elle devienne son assistante. Il travaillait pour une agence, la SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research), dont l'énigmatique Kazuya se révéla être le patron. Surprenant pour un garçon de 17 ans, mais bon…

Il était là pour enquêter sur le fameux vieux bâtiment de l'école sur la demande du directeur. C'est ainsi que l'aventure de Mai dans le monde du paranormal commença. Les enquêtes s'enchaînèrent et se joinrent au trio d'autres personnes. Ayako Matsuzaki, prêtresse shinto (se dont beaucoup doutèrent), médecin dans la vraie vie, et qui pouvait être superficielle une heure, et celle d'après, être d'un professionnalisme déconcertant. Takigawa Houshou, ancien moine, mais qui pratiquait toujours, bassiste dans un groupe de rock, qui est très vite devenu le frère adoptif de Mai. John Brown, prêtre exorciste, innoçant et angélique avec son auréole de cheveux blond et ses grands yeux bleus de bébé… et surtout avec un accent du Kantai très prononcé. Masako Hara, véritable poupée japonaise traditionnelle, medium, avec un caractère de peste pourrie gâtée. Osamu Yasuhara, étudiant brillant à lunettes, doté d'un humour à rendre fou n'importe qui.

C'est avec tout ce petit monde, qui devint sa famille, que Mai évolua. La jeune fille était en fait orpheline et vivait seule, et son école la laissait tranquille pour son job d'assitante, vu qu'elle s'assumait seule. Son boulot consistait à : trier les dossiers, accueillir les clients, répondre au téléphone et servir le thé dans le bureau. Sur le terrain, elle faisait de tout, de la manutention, des relevés de températures, mais elle était surtout le point d'attache de tout le groupe et restait donc des heures dans la BASE. La base est le QG du groupe sur le terrain, là où le patron mène ses interrogatoires, où Lin surveille les écrans vidéos et les micros, à la recherche du moindre signe d'activité surnaturelle.

La jeune fille développa aussi un don. Quand elle dormait, elle rêvait. Des enquêtes, elle voyait des détails, des histoires. Une fois, elle fut tellement absorbée par son rêve quelle crut vraiment qu'elle se faisait tuer.

Elle tomba aussi amoureuse de son patron, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, et mit quelques jours avant d'accepter l'idée quelle était dingue de lui. Et ça dés les premiers jours après leur rencontre. Malgré son caractère inbuvable, son narcissisme qui lui valut le surnom de Naru, et cette manie de ne jamais dire les choses jusqu'au bout et de ne pas répondre à ses questions. Mais surtout, ce qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était sa façon polie de lui demander du thé : « Mai, thé ». Pas de merci, rien du tout. Avec le temps elle s'y était fait, mais il avait quand même le don de la faire enrager.

Elle se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur lui. D'où venait-il ? Avait-il une famille ? Pourquoi avait-il ces crises d'anémie ? Pourquoi était-il toujours dans les parages quand elle était à deux doigts de se faire faire la peau par des fantômes ou des zombis ? Pourquoi Lin était-il si protecteur avec Naru ? Des questions et toujours des questions.

Un été, ils obtienrent toutes leurs réponses. Lors d'une enquête terrain, ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une divinité. Et aucune méthode de tous ses capagnons exorcistes ne fonctionnait. Il eut une phrase de trop en disant presque qu'ils étaient tous incompétants. Mai s'emporta comme jamais elle ne s'était emportée contre lui. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils se rendirent compte que le jeune homme s'était retourné vers l'autel. L'air s'était mis à vibrer tout autour d'eux et Naru était entouré d'une aura électrique. Puis avec un éclair d'énergie surpuissant, il avait réduit en cendre l'entité divine. Ses compagnons, choqués, venaient de comprendre qu'il était dangereux. Pour les autres et surtout pour lui-même. Cet effort lui demandait toute son énergie, et cette fois-là, il avait failli y laisser la vie.

C'est alors que Lin avait expliqué à Mai que Naru était doté de capacités psychiques trop importantes pour son organisme. Etant petit, il provoquait des poltergeist, en faisant léviter des objets et en provoquant des bruits de pas et de portes qui claquent. Lin était là pour lui apprendre à contrôler son pouvoir destructeur, le chinois étant une véritable bibliothèque concernant tout ce qui avait attrait aux malédictions, aux sorts, aux exorcismes, et aux capacités psychiques.

Plus tard, ils apprirent encore que Naru n'était pas du Japon, et surtout, qu'ouvrir son agence n'était son but. Il était venu au Japon à la recherche du corps de son frère jumeau. Qu'il retrouva. Parce que le jeune homme avait encore un autre don, la psychométrie, ce qui lui permettait de voir un évènement en touchant un objot qui appartenait à une personne. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert que son frère était mort renversé par par une voiture avant d'être jeté d'un pont.

Naru, ou Kazuya Shibuya, était en fait le professeur Oliver Davis, fils adoptif de Martin et Luella Davis, trois noms célèbres dans le monde de la psychologie (2) et de la parapsychologie dans le monde. En ne se faisant pas appeler par son vrai nom, il s'était protégé de la presse, et des possibles cinglés qui auraient tué son frère, car il était convaincu que ce n'était pas un banal accident.

Son père dirigeait la vraie SPR, la Society for Psychical Research, en Angleterre, Naru était le plus jeune parapsychologue de la profession. Pour protéger ses dons et sa famille, il s'était fabriqué une identité.

C'est Bô-san qui avait découvert la vérité, ce qui avait agréablement surpris le jeune professeur, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré. Après, il était retourné en Angleterre pour enterrer son frère avec Lin. Ils laissèrent donc les clés à leurs amis et ne revinrent que quelques mois plus tard, sans que le caractère de Naru ait vraiment changé.

Ce qui changea fut sa relation avec les autres. Découvert, il ne pouvait plus vraiment se cacher et devait se justifier. Cela provoqua des tensions mais qui s'estompèrent grâce à Mai qui jouait l'arbitre entre lui et ses collaborateurs. Le jeune homme se rapprocha beaucoup d'elle, une amitié forte commença. Osamu devint comme un deuxième frère. Ils se complétaient bien tous les deux. S'ils étaient brillants et sérieux, Naru était plein de sarcasme et d'ironie, alors qu'Osamu n'était qu'humour et blagues douteuses.

Le jeune patron apprit notamment à lacher du leste et à voir la vie comme un jeune homme de son âge, à regarder autour de lui, s'intéresser aux autres, aux gens et aux filles. Ses hormones, qu'il avait dû réprimer, s'était réveillées. Et en cotoyant Mai tous les jours, il commença à ne plus la voir seulement comme son assistante ou son amie, mais comme quelqu'un qui l'attirait beaucoup. Elle changeait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, physiquement et mentalement, mais gardait cet air insouciant, un mélange qui le rendait fou. C'était de plus en plus dur de ne pas se jeter sur elle, parce qu'il se souvennait en plus très bien de sa déclaration avant qu'il ne parte en Europe et de la façon dont il l'avait rejetée. Tout devenait très ambigü et Mai percevait le changement chez son ami, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui changeait.

Au moment où il commençait à devenir fou et qu'il allait enfin aller vers elle, on lui proposa un poste de professeur en parapsychologie dans l'une des plus prestigieuse école d'Angleterre, l'unique à dispenser des cours aussi spécialisés dans le paranormal. Opportuniste avant tout, il accepta. En conséquence, ses relations avec Mai se dégradèrent, car il ne lui en avait parlé qu'une semaine avant son départ. Mais il venait de décrocher le job de ses rêves car ce n'était pas le fait de donner des cours qui l'intéressait le plus, mais de pouvoir booster les recherches en laboratoire sur les capacités psychiques. Boulot qui promettait de très longues heures de travail et très peu de repos, mais qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir professionnellement, mais aussi d'assouvir sa curiosité personnelle.

En revenant quelques jours au Japon, plusieurs fois dans l'année, il découvrit que Mai nétait plus toute seule, mais avec Osamu. Quelque part il se sentit trahi, mais ne put s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Ils s'était réconciliés mais bien qu'aimant Osamu comme son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une jalousie qui le dévora longtemps par la suite.

Mai tremblait de tout son corps. Le goût dans sa bouche était horrible. Elle fut prise encore d'un autre haut le cœur. Quelqu'un lui retenait les cheveux en arrière, et elle se sentait mouillée par la pluie. Elle entendait une voix lointaine qui l'appelait, inquiète, mais la jeune fille était tellement mal qu'elle n'avait conscience de rien autour d'elle. Encore faible elle tatonna pour trouver quelque chose sur laquelle s'appuyer pour se relever. Une main s'accrocha à la sienne tandis qu'une autre lui retenait la taille. Debout, elle était contre le torse de quelqu'un qui la soutenait pour qu'elle ne retombe pas. Mai reconnut l'odeur de Naru. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle. Sa petite robe noire en soie lui collait à la peau, tâchée de boue. Ses ballerines était bonne pour un aller simple dans une poubelle. Plein de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête, mais ce qui revennait sans arrêt lui donnait encore l'envie de pleurer.

- Mai ça va ?

La jeune fille ne faisait même pas attention à Bô-san qui s'était penché à sa hauteur, un air soucieux sur le visage.

- il est mort… il est plus là…

- Mai ?

Naru entendait ses murmures qu'elles répétait. Il la sentit trembler de plus en plus fort.

- Il est mort…

- Oui Mai, chuchota le garçon le cœur battant à tout rompre, pressentant une réaction de la jeune fille.

- Mon fiancé est mort… Osamu…

Naru ressera sa prise sur elle alors qu'elle se tendait et se courbait à cause de ses sanglots qui revennaient, plus forts. Et elle hurla. Enfin. Elle s'effondra comme jamais personne ne l'avait vu. Le cœur en morceaux, Mai ne voyait plus rien à travers ses larmes. Elle hoquetait violemment et peinait à retrouver une respiration normale. Emporté par la réaction violente de son amie, ne l'ayant pas lachée, il était par terre avec elle. Ils étaient assez loin pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Il ressera tout son corps contre le sien pour la rassurer, refermant ses bras et ses jambes autour d'elle.

D'un commun accord, le moine et Naru décidèrent de quitter la cérémonie funèbre avec Mai, qui était totalement hors de contrôle. Il prévint seulement Lin qui se chargerait de rassurer les autres. Ils s'installèrent chez le moine. La jeune fille était encore dans un état second, incontrôlable. Naru lui enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il souleva la jeune fille et la déposa dans la baignoire avant d'enlever sa veste et ses propres chaussures et chaussettes avant de la rejoindre, tout habillé, et l'enferma à nouveau dans ses bras, en laissant couler l'eau tiède de la douche pour tenter en vain de la calmer.

Ils finirent finalement dans un bain, chaud, rassurant. La robe noire de Mai flottait tranquillement dans l'eau. Le jeune homme lui avait mouillé les cheveux, pour leur redonner un semblant de discipline, et pour l'apaiser, il passait doucement, tendrement ses mains mouillées sur son visage pour la masser, et chasser quelques traces de maquillage. Elle tremblait encore un peu et le seul bruit perceptible était le clapoti de l'eau quand le jeune homme bougeait.

Malgré les circonstances, il était heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras, de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, respirer son odeur, effleurer sa peau douce. N'en pouvant plus, il la resserra contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes se pressèrent contre celles, fines et blanches de la jeune fille qui le tentaient trop. Son dos était plaqué contre tout son corps, son torse et son ventre, et il ne put retenir un soupir de contentement. L'instant était vraiment mal choisi, il avait vraiment envie de laisser ses mains se balader sur elle, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, mais l'eau rendue trouble par la boue qui s'était accrochée à eux lui rappelait douloureusement que son ami, son presque frère, le garçon qui avait réussi à lui voler Mai, mais qu'il aimait, venait de mourir dans un stupide accident.

C'était horrible de la voir si malheureuse, si décharnée. Il l'aimait trop, et le réalisait pleinement. Il se laissa aller à son tour et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Sentant l'eau se refroidir, il bougea légèrement et Mai sortit un peu de sa tropeur. Le jeune homme se releva et aida Mai à faire de même. Il déclencha à nouveau l'eau pour les débrasser de la terre, en profita pour se passer del'eau sur le visage.

Le jeune homme trouva deux serviettes en éponge. Il en passa une autour de la jeune fille et la frictionna.

Bô-san, qui avait remarqué le bruit, entra dans la salle de bain. Il tendit deux peignoirs de bain à Naru, qui enleva sans gêne sa chemise et son pantalon, avant de passer les bras dans un des peignoirs. Il expliqua calmement à Mai quelle devait enlever sa robe et enfiler le deuxième peignoir. Sans regarder personne, elle se débarassa de la serviette et tenta de faire descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Le jeune homme l'aida et à son tour elle enleva son vêtement. Voûtée, elle tremblait de froid et son ami s'empressa de la couvrir. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos pour la réchauffer.

Bô-san la dirigea vers sa chambre. Naru l'installa sous les couvertures. Elle resta en position fœtus, emmitouflée jusqu'au cou. Accroupi devant elle, il scruttait son beau visage du regard.

- Mai, est-ce que tu veux que je te fasses un thé ?

Sa voix était douce, basse. Elle lui fit signe que oui. Quand il se releva, Mai se redressa et sortit paniquée :

- Reste avec moi. S'il-te-plait.

Sa voix était complètement enrouée.

- Je reviens dans deux secondes. Reste au chaud.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre pour préparer un thé. Le jeune homme se rendit brusquement compte de sa fatigue, due au décalage horaire.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je crois que c'est déjà mieux que quand je suis arrivé, répondit Naru sans se retourner.

- Tu dois être crevé non ?

- C'est vrai que je commence à fatiguer.

Le thé étant prêt, il retourna voir Mai.

- Naru, tu peux rester chez moi si tu veux, le temps que tu veux et surtout le temps que Mai se remette.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme continua son chemin et il entendit le téléphone du moine sonner.

- Oui, je sais où ils sont… hum chez moi… on est parti vite parce que Mai pêtait les plombs… Ayako… Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir de te prévenir… J'ai préféré Lin parce que je sais au moins qu'il n'aurait pas fait un scandale… bla bla bla, écoute tu es consciente que les personnes qui étaient là étaient des clients ou des associés de l'entreprise de la famille d'Osamu, et il y avait des journalistes… La vie de Mai ne regarde personne à part nous… Oui si tu veux… Hum, moi aussi… Bye.

Naru s'installa sur le bord du lit du côté de la jeune fille, et posa une tasse sur la table de chevet. Elle le regardait avec ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

-Tu peux rester avec moi ?

Une petite voix franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il rêvait bien sûr d'embrasser.

- Bien sûr. Tu me fais de la place ?

Il crut voir un air agacé passer sur son visage et elle posa la main de son côté droit. Il se leva et souleva les couvertures, se couchant donc à sa droite. Mai se tourna vers lui, la couverture toujours remontée jusqu'au cou. Sans lui demander son avis, Naru se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva le nez dans le décolleté de son peignoir, ses jambes frôlant les siennes. L'odeur de la lessive de Bô-san et celle de la peau du jeune homme eurent un effet apaisant et électrisant. Son corps à lui irradiait de chaleur et il suffisait juste qu'elle bouge un peu pour qu'elle puisse embrasser sa peau. Jamais ils n'avait étaient aussi proches. Et malgré ce qu'elle vivait, Mai ne pouvait s'empêcher de réveiller ses vieilles envies qui semblaient avoir disparu avec la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux, il y a déjà des mois de ça.

La fatigue pris le dessus et elle sombra dans un long sommeil sans rêves, pour une fois.

**(1) Excusez mes petits débordements.**

**(2) C'est à partir de là que je commence à inventer la suite de l'histoire, tout ce qu'il y a avant vient du manga.**

**Voilà vous aurez deviné que le premier parfum est la petite robe noire de Guerlain :).**

**Bisous,**

**Ipiu.**


	2. 2 Elle l'aime

Bonjour,

tout de suite le deuxième chapitre.

**Chapitre 2 : Elle l'aime (Lolita Lempika)**

Naru ouvrit les yeux. Très paresseusement. Il allait se rendormir quand en inspirant profondément, il respira un parfum qu'il ne sentait pas d'habitude au réveil. Un parfum féminin qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Mai…, soupira-t-il.

La jeune fille avait bougé dans son sommeil et elle était maintenant dos à lui, collée à lui. Il resserra sa prise, le cœur gros, et les hormones en pagaille. Le jeune homme venait de se réveiller d'un rêve particulièrement… plaisant.

Et l'objet de son rêve était justement contre son corps. Il dut se retenir vraiment fort pour ne pas bouger ses mains, ses doigts et surtout de ne pas poser ses lèvres sur la peau de sa nuque. Il profita encore de sa chaleur quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se jète vraiment sur elle et perde tout contrôle.

Il se leva, en prenant soin d'éviter de réveiller Mai, qui gémit dans son sommeil lorsqu'il se releva. Naru se figea et respira un bon coup pour ne pas se pencher au-dessus d'elle et l'embrasser pour la réveiller. Il se dépêcha de sortir du lit et de s'échapper de la chambre.

Au même moment, Mai ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour éviter de se mettre à crier.

- Bien dormi ?

Naru leva les yeux sur Bô-san, qui avait un sourire entendu au visage. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

-Beau rêve ?

Cette fois, le moine se fichait clairement de lui. Ayant l'impression qu'il avait lu dans son esprit, le jeune homme sentit son sang quitter son visage, avant de revenir tel un ras de marée, le chauffant jusqu'aux oreilles. Suivant le regard de son ami, il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte de l'effet que son rêve avait produit sur son corps.

- Bô-san… menaça-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ca ne te regarde pas, oui je suis un homme, enfin, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je sais, mais excuse-moi de vouloir penser à autre chose. Et de voir que tu es comme n'importe quel mec de ton âge, ça me rassure et me fait du bien… Eh t'enfuis pas !

Agacé et gêné, Naru s'était retourné pour aller directement dans la salle de bain et se glisser sous la douche pour se calmer, mentalement et physiquement.

Quand il revint, Mai était à la table du petit déjeuner, un verre de jus d'orange devant elle, des céréales devant elle. La jeune fille regardait les aliments sans y toucher. Naru eu l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière et de voir la petite adolescente timide d'avant. Mais elle avait l'air éteinte.

Dévastée par la mort de celui qu'elle aimait. Bô-san avait rapproché sa chaise d'elle et la couvait d'un regard paternel. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait, mais il avait sourire doux. Le moine abattit avec douceur une des planches à pain qui lui faisait office de main, sur la tête de sa petite protégée, avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Les grands yeux bruns de Mai étaient rouges et gonflés, ce qui lui donnait une tête de petite fille.

Le jeune homme dut se mettre une baigne mentale pour arrêter de fantasmer sur son assistante. Malgré tous ses efforts, à chaque fois qu'il la voyait… hum… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

Il vit le visage de Mai se crisper et tout à coup, elle fondit en larmes. Le moine la serra contre lui et la berça. Mais Mai se défit vite de son étreinte et essuya son visage, en leur disant d'une voix très enrouée :

- C'est bon, vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Naru se sentit tout à coup un peu gêné, mal à l'aise. En fait il pensait à chaque fois qu'il était parti et qu'il l'avait laissée derrière lui, elle avait pleurer, d'après ce que lui avait dit Bô-san.

Il s'éclaircit la voix, attirant l'attention de ses amis :

- Je vais sortir, j'ai besoin d'aller au change et de faire quelques courses, comme tu m'accueilles chez toi…

- Vas-y aussi Bô-san.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule !

- Si, j'en ai besoin.

Elle avala son jus d'orange sans les regarder. Les deux hommes sortirent donc, non sans inquiétude.

Une fois complètement seule, elle se leva et commença à trembler, avant d'éclater en sanglots. La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, complètement détruite, le cœur si lourd que ça devenait insupportable. Elle finit allongée sur le sol froid, à pleurer sans s'arrêter. L'idée d'en finir lui avait plusieurs fois traverser l'esprit, mais elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour aller jusqu'au bout, et espérait toujours qu'il revienne. Qu'il lui revienne.

- Oh mon dieu, je l'aime tellement ! gémit-elle.

Elle l'aimait tellement que ça devenait douloureux, son cœur menaçait sans cesse d'exploser tellement elle avait envie de l'aimer, d'être auprés de lui, de le serrer dans ses bras, d'être dans sa chaleur, de plonger son regard dans le sien…

Mai se perdait dans sa crise d'hystérie et n'arrivait plus à avoir une pensée cohérente. La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

- Mai ! Mai !

La voix d'Ayako, à travers la porte était très inquiète. Mais bientôt, elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure et la miko entra, en cherchant sa protégée du regard.

La prêtresse la redressa et l'attira contre elle. Elle l'aida à se lever et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… C'est Yasuhara ? C'est normal, mais un jour ça ira mieux…

- Je l'aime.

- Oh je sais bien, Mai.

- Je l'aime tellement, je veux plus qu'il parte.

Ayako fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre que Mai parlait de son fiancé descédé.

- Mai, tu me parles bien de Yasu ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- C'est Naru ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle se redressa, mais n'osa pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- Il t'a laissé tomber comme une chaussette, deux fois en plus ! Il est même désagréable parfois avec toi !

- Ayako, je l'aime, je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je l'aime, depuis le début, depuis quatre ans.

- C'était la première fois que tu tombais amoureuse, il y a eu Yasu, je comprends pas.

- Même quand j'étais avec Yasu je pensais à lui. Tout le temps.

Ayako se rendit compte que son amie était vraiment accro à cet imbécile. Elle était amoureuse malgré tous les défauts qu'il avait. Voilà un nouveau problème.

- Oh, ma petite Mai. Tu vas voir, ça va te passer. Tu trouveras un garçon plus intéressant que lui, qui voudra toujours te faire plaisir, te rendra heureuse…

- C'est ce que je me suis dit avec Yasu, mais il est incrusté tellement profond en moi. Quand je le vois, je me sens mieux, quand il me serre dans ses bras… je me sens si bien. Et quand je respire son odeur, je me sens protégée et apaisée.

Ayako crut que sa machoire allait tomber. Cette fille aurait visiblement tout fait pour lui et Naru ne voyait rien de tout ça. La miko savait que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés, que Mai l'avait enfin humanisé, mais à quel point pour que la voix de son amie soit si passionnée ?

- Naru et toi, c'est que de l'amitié, pas vrai ?

- Je crois, dit-elle après une longue hésitation.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la miko, de plus en plus inquiète sur ce qu'elle allait apprendre.

- Bah tu vois, il y a des moments où il me prenait dans ses bras, et me serrait tellement fort que c'était comme si mon cœur allait exploser… et ce matin…

La jeune fille repensa à la sensation de son corps contre le sien, la preuve de son désir, dure, contre ses reins, cette façon qu'il avait eu de la maintenir contre lui, la chaleur brûlante de son souffle dans son cou… Mai rougit profusément.

- Quoi ? Tu me fais peur là.

- Je voudrais me réveiller dans ses bras comme ça tous les jours, avoua la jeune fille, en baissant la tête, ses cheveux formant une barrière pour ne pas affronter le regard de son amie.

La miko inspira à fond, pour se donner le courage de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Jusqu'où tu es allée avec lui ?

Le rougissement de la jeune fille ne fit que s'agraver et elle se mit à bafouiller :

- Euh… je sais pas… tu euh…

- Bon, je vais te poser la question autrement. Est-ce que vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Avec le temps, Naru avait changé beaucoup de choses à la SPR depuis son retour d'Angleterre, après les funérailles de Gene, environ trois ans avant la mort de Yasu. Il avait embauché Bô-san, qui ne gagnait plus bien sa vie avec son groupe de musique et qui avait fait ses preuves en tant qu'investigateur tout comme Lin qui était maintenant le bras droit de Naru. Le jeune homme avait aussi embauché Yasuhara, en tant qu'assistant à temps partiel, comme Mai. Les demandes devenaient plus importantes, c'est pour cela que le jeune patron avait jugé bon de grossir ses rangs. Et bien sûr, le fait que l'affaire marchait très bien l'avait conforté dans son choix. Cela lui permettait de faire un roulement, car ils étaient ouverts toute la semaine ainsi que le dimanche matin. Enfin il pouvait se reposer, et Mai aussi par la même occasion. Elle en profitait pour lui redonner le goût de la vie, en le traînant dehors, le faire sortir entre mecs avec Yasu, aller en soirée.

Ce fut lui d'ailleurs, qui fila au jeune génie la maladie dont tous les jeunes hommes souffrent à leur âge. Le réveil des hormones. À force de l'écouter et de le suivre, Naru ne regardait plus les filles avec seulement de l'ennui, mais aussi avec de l'intérêt. Il rattrapa bien vite le temps perdu, sans pour autant se poser avec quelqu'un. En fait l'objet de tous ses désirs, les vrais, ceux qui ne se tarissaient pas, était tous les jours dans son agence. Lorsqu'il était rentré au Japon, il l'avait trouvée changée, alors qu'il n'était parti que peu de temps.

Cette coupure lui avait permis de se rendre compte des changements, après un an. Elle gardait toujours cette coupe un peu courte sans vraie structure mais qui lui allait si bien. Elle conservait cet air d'adolescente, alors que son corps changeait. Pas beaucoup, elle restait toute fine et élancée. Ses jambes, qu'elle dévoilait sans pudeur et qui faisaient se retourner pas mal d'hommes, ce à quoi elle ne prêtait pas attention, contrairement à Naru, étaient parfaites, fines comme celles d'un top model. Cette quasi maigreur lui allait bien, parce qu'elle était bien dans sa peau.

Il adorait la voir depuis son bureau, se balader en jupe, se concentrer devant son ordinateur, se mordiller les lèvres. Lorsqu'ils sortaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le regard des autres sur elle, et dans ces moments-là, le jeune homme avait juste envie de la faire s'arrêter, de la prendre par les hanches et de lui rouller la pelle de sa vie, pour que tous puissent voir qu'elle était intouchable. Mais il n'osait pas. Il avait eu de la chance qu'elle soit restée son amie après son départ un peu trop précipité. Naru n'avait pas l'espoir qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de calmer ses ardeurs, et la dévorer du regard de loin, quand elle ne le voyait pas.

S'il y en avait bien un qui avait remarqué les regards appuyés de Naru pour son assistante, c'était Yasu. Lui aussi avait remarqué que Mai était une très jolie fille et s'en amusait en se permettant des gestes qui faisaient juste bouillir son patron et ami. La jeune fille était si innocente qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

De son côté, elle était toujours amoureuse de Naru. Elle savait très bien que les filles qui s'intéssaient à lui et qui l'intéressaient à son tour, finissaient dans ses bras. Même si elle comprenait que ce n'était jamais sérieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, une douleur au cœur. Mai faisait en sorte d'ignorer ce fait, pour ne pas craquer, puisque visiblement, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour elle. Jamais il avait essayé de la toucher. Lors des enquêtes, les seuls moments où elle pouvait sentir son corps étaient quand il la protégeait.

Voilà dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient, chacun ignorant tout des désirs de l'autre. Ce fut Yasu qui commença à mettre la pression sur Naru. Il lui dit que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, un autre mec allait réussir à l'avoir. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement sous cette menace, que Yasu était lui aussi très intéressé par la jolie brune. Une certaine tension se développa entre eux. Naru commença à se montrer plus attentionné. Il lui proposait de sortir, de boire un café, de manger ensemble le midi. Sur les enquêtes, il faisait tout pour être prés d'elle, et s'intéressa notamment plus à son travail. Le jeune homme lui souriait, riait avec elle.

De son côté, elle percevait toutes ses attentions comme une avancé de leur amitié et rejetait autant que possible l'idée qu'il puisse s'intéresser à elle. Yasu, de son côté, se comportait comme Naru, et obtenait les mêmes résultats si ce n'est que Mai ne le voyait vraiment que comme son ami. Dans leur groupe, personne ne semblait remarquer quoi que ce soit, mis à part Bô-san, qui se gardait bien de tout raconter et qui secrètement couchait avec Ayako.

Un après-midi, Naru reçut l'appel de sa vie. Celui qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Son père, qui était maintenant directeur du département sciences du paranormal et de la parapsychologie dans une des universités les plus influentes d'Angleterre, avait réussi à lui obtenir le job de ses rêves. Professeur-chercheur. La formation était unique au monde, prestigieuse de part son corps professoral, qui comptait donc Martin Davis. Le jeune homme ne pouvait donc pas refuser. Malgré Mai.

Il réfléchit longtemps à la manière dont il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le jeune homme eut l'idée de demander à Lin, mais se dit que c'était une mauvaise option. En effet, Lin lui dirait de se débrouiller tout seul, qu'il était adulte. Et qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était gênant pour le garçon de l'annoncer à Mai.

La situation se désamorça d'elle-même quand un samedi après-midi, Mai lui proposa une virée au musée, le lendemain. Il accepta. Naru mit tout en œuvre pour lui faire plaisir. Comme la douceur du printemps commençait à réchauffer l'air, il abandonna son habituel costume trois pièces pour un jean et un tshirt, noirs évidemment, mais beaucoup plus décontractés. Il ne cacha plus ses sourires.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent, ce fut l'électrochoc. Mai en resta les jambes tremblantes. Ses côtés bad boy et prétencieux ressortaient encore plus que d'habitude et le rendait encore plus séduisant. Mais il souriait, ce qui atténuait cette sensation. Il était décidément diablement beau. Le jean lui allait à la perfection et le tshirt le faisait paraître moins menu que dans ses costumes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi décontracté. Les filles qui posaientles yeux sur lui le reluquaient sans vergogne.

Le sourire de Mai trembla. Elle était heureuse qu'il ne soit là que pour elle, et à la fois complètement affolée car elle avait soudain peur de perdre tout contrôle et de faire une bourde. Il était beaucoup trop séduisant pour son pauvre cœur déjà malmené. Bizarrement, elle se sentit ridicule dans sa petite robe rose pâle, en mousseline synthétique doublée, serrée à la taille, ce qui donnait l'impression que la robe était toute légère. Mai baissa un instant les yeux sur ses petites chaussures noires pour reprendre discrètement contenance.

Naru, de son côté, la trouva plus mignonne que jamais, avec cette tenue de jeune fille classe et modèle. Ses doigts, accrochés à la bandoulière de son sac, témoignaient d'une certaine nervosité. Il n'osa pas la toucher, du moins pas encore, pour ne pas la rendre plus nerveuse.

Il visitèrent l'expo tranquillement. Mai papillonait, commentait ça ou ça, parfois se penchait au-dessus du plexiglass, ses cheveux tombant comme un rideau pour cacher son expression, tantôt émerveillée, tantôt concentrée. Elle parlait moins que d'habitude et jetait fréquemment des regards en arrière pour voir s'il la suivait bien. Et comment ! D'un pas tranquille, il avançait et se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait.

Ils finirent par sortir et se promenèrent dans un parc tranquille de Tokyo. Il devait lui dire. Le jeune homme les dirigea vers un banc, sous l'ombre d'un arbre bien placé. Mai était intimidée par son changement d'attitude. Il faisait attention à elle et quelques fois, elle avait perçu un regard sur elle, destabilisant, comme s'il la carressait des yeux. Elle se dit qu'elle devait halluciner. Il s'assit et sans comprendre vraiment, elle se retrouva contre lui. Assis côte à côte, leurs corps se touchaient et elle sentait sa chaleur. Ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés proches comme ça, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ensorcelée par sa douceur, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Naru inspira discrètement puis ouvrit la bouche.

- Mai… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Hum, vas-y.

- Dans la semaine, j'ai eu un appel important. Je vais devenir professeur-chercheur.

- C'est génial.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reparte en Angleterre.

Il la fixa pour jauger sa réaction. Ses yeux se détournèrent de lui, il la vit se mordre les lèvres puis hocher la tête.

- D'accord.

Naru s'étonna de la voir le prendre plutôt bien.

- Je pars dans deux semaines.

Toujours aucune réaction.

- Le temps que je règle la gestion et les papiers du bureau, et mon appartement.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Un bon moment… je crois que je ne vais pas revenir.

Silence.

Mai soupira.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu vas avoir encore plus de problèmes avec les médias ?

Son ton était moqueur. Lui qui s'attendait à des cris et des larmes. La dernière fois qu'il était parti, il se souvenait de ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues. Et là rien.

En fait, elle était tout simplement dévastée, avait juste l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La jeune fille se retenait pour ne pas montrer sa déception et surtout de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle allait _sûrement_ jamais le revoir. Et puis elle n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de partir. Visiblement il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Mai savait aussi qu'il ne s'attachait pas facilement aux gens, trop accaparé par sa vie professionnelle, contrairement à elle. Elle se résigna donc.

La jeune fille fut surprise en sentant un bras passer autour de sa taille. Elle rêvait juste de se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais se retint.

- J'aimerais qu'on en profite pour se voir le plus possible.

Etonnée n'était pas le mot. Elle haussa un sourcil, et il lui dit comme si c'était naturel (de sa part) :

- Tu es mon amie et je ne t'ai pas consacré beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps.

Ah ça oui ! Mai avait préparé un examen blanc pendant les trois dernières semaines pour être sûre de réussir. Le jeune homme lui avait gracieusement offert sa liberté (mais toujours payée ! c'est dans les rêves que ça arrive ça, non ?), comprenant parfaitement. Silence radio pendant trois semaines, chacun occupé par ses propres affaires, d'autant plus que Naru avait reçu une enquête qui se révélât plus compliquée que prévu, ce qui le rendit plus qu'excécrable. Bref, impossible de se voir. Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Profiter au maximum du temps qu'il pourrait lui accorder. Mai savait que si elle acceptait, elle en souffrirait, et que si elle refusait… ce serait en core pire. Elle était amoureuse, c'était aussi bête et compliqué que ça.

Elle tenta un sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

- D'accord.

Naru se leva, ses yeux bleus pétillants (on a jamais vu ça dans GH !) de malice, l'aida à son tour, pour la prendre par la taille et l'entraîner dans les allées du parc. Elle essaya de se défaire de son bras mais il resserra sa prise, avec un sourire qui disait clairement qu'il se fichait d'elle.

- T'es chiant des fois quand tu t'y mets.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec éloquence, un sourire diabolique faisant remonter les coins de sa bouche, qu'elle avait de plus en plus envie d'embrasser.

Mai se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de capituler. Ils se redirigèrent vers le centre ville, en prenant leur temps, relançant leurs joutes verbales. Un peu plus loin, ils décidèrent de se poser quelque part.

Elle s'assit sur un muret, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol. Il était debout, face à elle, et la regardait toujours avec cette même expression. Elle se sentait fébrile et commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Elle avait tellement envie qu'il la touche. C'était incontrôlable. Il s'avança plus prés, se callant entre ses jambes, et la serra contre lui. Oh lala. Sentant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il posa son front sur son épaule, avant finalement de se poser dans son cou. Oh lalalalalala ! La jeune fille se retrouva incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Alors elle l'étreignit à son tour, se laissant aller. Son souffle chaud provoquait des frissons incontrôlables et irrésistibles.

Un moment après, il releva la tête, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. C'était délicieusement agréable. Son souffle se fit moins régulier. Il effeura sa joue, laissant une traînée brulante sur sa peau, en s'écartant un tout petit peu. Le jeune homme plongea son regard dans le sien, mais il était si intense qu'elle baissa les yeux. Leurs nez se frôlèrent avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les siennes. Il attendait patiemment de voir ses réactions, et lorsqu'elle remua un peu en sentant sa bouche, Naru n'hésita plus une seule seconde.

Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour capturer l'une des siennes. Doucement, tendrement, sans précipitation, testant toujours ses réactions. Le jeune homme commença à bouger contre les lèvres de Mai, qui répondit presque tout de suite. C'était son premier baiser et c'était merveilleux. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était vraiment Naru qui était avec elle, et en même temps, cette douceur n'avait plus rien d'étonnant après ces derniers mois. Complètement molle, la jeune fille s'agrippa au dos de son tshirt, avant de remonter vers sa nuque. C'était bon. Son cœur battait fort, elle retenait son souffle, tandis qu'une douleur agréable se répendait dans son ventre et dans tout son corps, quand Naru aggrippait sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus prés. Elle répondit en s'avançant vers lui. Ils étaient complètement collés l'un à l'autre.

Mai hésita une seconde quand elle sentit sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Elle ne résista pas. C'était vraiment trop bon. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, sans se préoccupper des passants qui les dévisageaient, avec choc pour certains, gêne ou ammusement. Il réussit à lui faire oublier où elle était.

Manquant d'air, Mai rompit leur baiser en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Naru qu'elle savait brûlant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était sûrement un rêve.

Naru chercha son regard, mais elle semblait tellement gênée qu'il n'osa pas lui relever le menton.

- Ça va ?

Sa voix était sourde et basse, masculine, irrésistible. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Après un moment, le front posé sur son épaule, elle avoua, à voix basse :

- C'était mon premier baiser.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

- C'est mon premier…

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Attends… Aucun garçon a déjà voulu t'embrasser ?

- Si, mais c'est moi qui ne voulait pas. En fait il n'y en a qu'un qui a essayé mais je ne voulais vraiment pas.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin, et il la fit trembler en prenant sa joue dans sa main. Il se mordit la lèvre en passant son pouce sur sa peau douce. Mai rougit, ensorcelée. Naru n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup se pencher pour déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Mai. La jeune fille voulut lui répondre, mais il s'écarta rapidement, la laissant sur sa faim. Il fut plus que satisfait du pouvoir qu'il avait visiblement sur elle. Il la ressera contre lui, se laissant aller contre son corps chaud, et ses formes qu'il devinait à travers sa robe. Mai était dans un état proche du bonheur inconditionnel, son cerveau en fuite. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa force… elle ne voulait pas quittait ses bras, c'était parfait.

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme dans un rêve. Elle découvrit un Naru au naturel, beaucoup moins froid et distant que laissait supposer sa carapace de froideur. Et beaucoup plus passionné. Mai avait tellement envie d'être avec lui, de le voir. Elle ne se le refusa pas.

Ils passèrent leurs soirées ensemble et les premières fois qu'elle dormit chez lui, il fit tout pour ne pas la froisser, la rendre nerveuse. Un calin, des bisous, des caresses… La jeune fille avait très vite compris qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se jeter sur elle, même si elle savait qu'il était tendu.

Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Son souffle chaud, dans son cou, contre son oreille, sur sa nuque, ses doigts brûlants, frôlant ses côtes, sa poitrine, son dos, son ventre, et ses lèvres tentantes qui la rendait encore plus folle. Mai savait très bien qu'elle perdrait à ce jeu-là, même si parfois, elle espérait qu'il change d'avis, qu'il reste rien que pour elle. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait envie de plus, son cerveau complètement dirigé par son cœur.

N'y tenant plus, elle déclara forfait et s'abandonna à lui. Il y alla doucement, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle lui avoua qu'elle avait peur d'avoir un excés de panique et de se raviser au dernier moment. Naru lui confia qu'il préférait qu'elle le lui dise plutôt qu'elle subisse.

Dire qu'elle n'eut pas mal serait un mensonge. Elle eut l'impression d'être complètement écartelée. Dans sa tête, elle le traîta de tous les noms, et elle ne pleura pas. La jeune fille lui fit quelques remarques acides auxquelles il sourit, comprenant qu'elle se fichait de lui pour tenter de garder contenance. Son regard était toujours aussi brûlant, ses yeux bleus magnifiques, sa respiration avait changé, plus lourde, témoignant de son excitation.

Tout ce qu'elle ressentit fut à la grande majorité… la douleur. 98% de douleur et 2% de plaisir. Ce n'était pas aussi fun que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Mai savait qu'elle allait avoir mal, mais pas qu'elle ne ressentirait presque rien. Qu'importe, après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que les filles appréhendent leur première fois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Naru s'était montré quand-même doux, avec une certaine tendresse dans ces gestes, comme ses baisers sur sa tempe, les caresses sur son visage. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait serrée dans se bras presque à l'étouffer. Malgré cela, Mai se sentait bien, trop bien… heureuse. Son espoir qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle augmenta malgré elle, et elle commença à espérer qu'il reste.

Espoir vain. Il partit quand-même et Mai le loupa à l'aéroport, à cause des cours. C'est la boule au ventre qu'elle réalisa qu'il était parti, en regardant les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au mur de la salle de classe. Les larmes commencèrent à monter, ainsi elle baissa la tête, pour que personne ne la voit, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait, qu'ils se verraient par internet et qu'il lui écrirait. Mais rien de tout ça pourrait remplacer sa présence physique.

Le temps passa, les jours, les semaines aussi, et aucune nouvelle de Naru. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdait espoir, alors que son petit cœur se serrait entre ses côtes. La jeune fille perdait toute envie, mais faisait bonne figure devant ses amis. En cotoyant Yasu, qui draguait à tout va, elle se rappela que Naru avait passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, et beaucoup de filles. Elle se demanda donc si les hommes étaient capables d'avoir des sentiments amoureux, et pas juste l'envie de satisfaire un besoin primaire, utilisant tous les subterfuges pour parvenir à leurs fins.

- Mai, réponds-moi, il faut que je sache.

La jeune fille se contenta de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et étreignit fortement ses genoux, comme si elle voulait se créer une carapace. Les mots ne voulaient plus franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, pétrifiée à l'idée de révéler un tel secret.

-… oui, murmura-t-elle, en fondant à nouveau en larmes.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai. Il t'as laissée tomber juste après, c'est vraiment une pourriture ! s'énerva Ayako en prenant Mai dans ses bras. Tu vas voir, tu vas rencontrer un garçon qui voudra vraiment de toi et qui ne te laissera jamais être malheureuse.

- Mais… Ayako, je… pourrais pas… je l'aime trop…, sanglota la jeune fille.

- Mai…

Ayako ne termina pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. A vrai dire, les larmes commençaient à monter pour elle aussi, car elle vivait une situation dans le même genre sans savoir sur quel pied danser, alors que ça durait depuis des mois, sans qu'aucun ne fasse un pas l'un vers l'autre. La miko était amoureuse aussi, vraiment très amoureuse, mais ne le disait à personne.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Ayako ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, répondit la jeune femme, en chassant quelques larmes traîtresses.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne ?

- Je te le promets.

Ayako eut l'idée de ramener deux couvertures, et resta confortablement installée sur le canapé, la tête de Mai sur les cuisses qui s'endormit profondément. La miko fixait l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait une vieille série qu'elle aimait bien, tout en caressant les cheveux de Mai. La jeune fille ronffla un peu, sûrement à cause de sa crise de larmes.

Les hommes rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, les bras chargés de courses. Le regard sévère de la miko les figèrent sur place, puis elle désigna silencieusement Mai, toujours endormie. Ils comprirent et firent le moins de bruit possible.

La jeune fille se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les yeux gonflés, rougits et un peu collants, d'avoir tant pleurer. Bô-san et Naru étaient là aussi. Le moine regardait tranquillement la télévision et Naru somnolait dans un fauteuil, toujours pas remis du décalage horaire visiblement. Ayako sentit qu'elle s'était réveillée, et demanda au moine d'aller faire un thé, d'une voix toute douce (il s'était beaucoup amélioré). Après, Ayako partit préparer un truc à manger. Ils mangèrent au rythme des discussions entre la miko et Bô-san. Mai tentait un vague sourire aux blagues du moine.

Mai et Ayako prirent leurs bains ensembles, papottant de tout et de rien. La jeune femme restait avec elle, car elle comprenait que Mai était dans un état très dépressif et redoutait quand-même qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide. Après, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'éffondrer sur le lit, et s'enfouit rapidement sous ses draps. Un moment plus tard, Naru vint pour se coucher à son tour. Mai se détourna de lui quand il se coucha, sa conversation avec la miko encore fraîche dans la tête. C'est dos à lui qu'elle s'endormit, quelques larmes s'enffuyant de ses yeux.

Naru comprenait qu'elle pleure beaucoup, mais là, il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se détourna. Il s'inquiéta un instant à propos de ce que Mai et Ayako avaient bien pu parler. C'est donc avec une sensation bizarre au ventre et au cœur qu'il s'endormit, tournée vers elle.

**Et voilà,**

**Si il y a des problèmes avec le texte (orthographe, mots qui manquent, …) n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu **

**A la prochaine.**


	3. 3 Un air de first

**Hello,**

**Et le troisième :)**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que pour les chp d'avant j'ai oublié de mettres des séparateurs dans mon texte pour les sauts dans le temps, je les mets donc à partir de celui-là.**

**Chapitre 3 : Un Air de First (VCA)**

Mai se réveilla d'une nuit sans rêve. Elle n'avait pas bougé durant son sommeil. La chaleur sous les draps était divine, apaisante. La fille se remis sur le dos et tourna la tête vers Naru, qui dormait encore profondément. Son sommeil avait dû être agité car une partie de la couverture était rejetée, son haut de pyjama était un peu remonté, dévoilant la peau blanche de son ventre, qu'elle savait très douce. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout ébouriffés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Après sa crise de la veille, Mai se sentait très calme. C'était comme si on l'avait vidée de toutes ses émotions, malgré le fait qu'elle ait envie de se blottir contre lui. Elle savait que pendant son sommeil, il bougeait un peu, et des fois, se crispait, sûrement à cause de ses rêves. La jeune fille se redressa dans le lit, prenant le temps de se réveiller. Elle sentit Naru bouger à côté d'elle, et instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard encore endormi était posé sur elle. Sentant l'air frais, il chercha la couette qu'il avait rejetée et s'en recouvrit, tout en reposant ses yeux sur Mai.

La jeune fille se leva du lit, enfila ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers le salon. Ayako était déjà levé et avait déjà préparé du thé et du café. Elle semblait aussi pas tout à fait réveillée, et sirotait son café en regardant la télé sur le canapé.

-Salut miss.

Mai répondit d'un vague salut de la main. Elle prit la théière et se servit jusqu'à ras bord. Le thé n'étant pas aussi fort que le café, elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose. La jeune fille surprit Ayako en ronchonnant:

-Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne en cours, non ?

- Ça ce n'est pas bête. Ils ne vont pas te casser les pieds avec les absences ?

-Je m'attends à tout... et je ne peux pas demander aux parents de Yasu de me défendre.

- T'as eu de la chance qu'ils aient appuyés ta candidature.

Mai soupira. Si elle avait pu rentrer à la fac en psychologie et parapsychologie, avec des options en physique, en chimie et en biologie, c'était certes grâce à ses résultats scolaires, mais aussi grâce aux parents de Yasuhara. Ils étaient richissimes. Leurs entreprises de technologie de pointe marchaient très bien, fournissant les plus grands laboratoires du Japon et quelques-uns en Europe, et notamment pour l'aérospatial. Avec un appui de ce calibre, elle était entrée comme une lettre à la poste. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le niveau était très haut et elle n'était pas la meilleure de sa promotion, mais elle s'en sortait. Rater une journée de cours était presque suicidaire. Alors trois, voire plus…

En voyant l'air désespéré de Mai, la miko lui demanda :

- Tu les as appelés pour leur dire ?

- Oui, mais ils m'ont dit que ce serait très dur pour moi de rattraper les cours. En fait, le président de l'université était là. Il parlait avec ses parents. Je me suis fait happée par sa mère. Bref le président sait pourquoi je ne suis pas là, mais je ne sais pas s'il a fait passer le mot.

- Ils ont l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Je pense… Ils sont très gentils avec les gens, malgré le fait qu'ils soient l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays.

Ayako sourit, avant de voir Naru débarquer dans le salon.

- Bonjour.

Mai sourit faiblement. Ayako lui fit les gros yeux. La miko voulait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui pour que Mai soit plus tranquille. La jeune fille avait trop peur de lui parler et de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il pourrait se moquer d'elle, avoir peur, la fuir à tout jamais, la trouver pitoyable, un boulet de plus à sa cheville… Le cœur de Mai battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et pas parce qu'elle était heureuse, loin de là, sa peur lui faisait bouillir le sang et elle se sentait déjà rougir. Ayako lui mâcha le travail contre son gré.

- Naru… Mai aimerait que vous discutiez.

- De quoi ?

- C'est à elle de te le dire.

Naru s'aperçut tout de suite du regard sidéré et effrayé de la jeune fille. De quoi voulait-elle bien lui parler. Qu'avait-elle raconté à son amie ? C'est en se doutant lentement du sujet que le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, redoutant le pire. Voyant que son amie ne voulait pas se lever, il se dit que s'il l'aidait elle aurait moins peur.

- Viens, on a cas aller discuter dans la chambre, on sera tranquille.

Ayako se sentit visée par les propos de Naru qui eut un très léger sourire. Mai hocha imperceptiblement la tête, se levant comme si on avait glissé une punaise sous ses fesses. La jeune fille le suivit jusqu'à la chambre, dont il referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'assit sur les draps qui avaient été faits. Tête baissée, elle se demanda bien comment elle allait pouvoir lancer le sujet. Son stress monta encore plus quand Naru se posa à côté d'elle.

- Alors ?

Mai ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- C'est de Yasuhara que tu veux me parler ?

- Non.

- Alors de quoi ?

La voyant crisper ses doigts dans les draps, il comprit qu'il serait difficile de lui faire cracher le morceau.

- Mai, si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrais pas deviner, dit-il, d'un ton plus sec, pour la faire réagir.

Elle tressaillit et pencha la tête en arrière pour inspirer profondément.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas toute la journée.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sinon je ne parlerais pas !

- Déjà que tu ne dis rien, je ne vois pas qu'elle serait la différence.

- Tu le fais exprès ! Arrête !

Elle avait réagi brusquement, se tournant vers lui, si proche, que le jeune homme put sentir sa chaleur. Il baissa les yeux instinctivement et tomba sur ses jambes blanches. Tout d'un coup, il se rappela à nouveau de ce s'était passé entre eux avant qu'il parte pour son nouveau job deux ans plus tôt. Il en déduit alors ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

- Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé avant que je reparte en Angleterre, c'est ça, murmura-t-il sans s'écarter d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, en se mordant les lèvres. De son côté, elle commençait à perdre de vue son but. Tout à coup, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu es parti sans rien me dire. Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir. Alors qu'on est censé être amis, et vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'on l'était même un peu plus. Mais tu sais quoi, je m'en fou, parce que je commence à avoir l'habitude qu'on me laisse sans réponse, comme si je n'avais existé. À chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'être avec quelqu'un, on m'a laissée tomber, comme une vieille chaussette. Même Yasu n'a jamais été capable de me dire ces trois petits mots tout simples, mais qui m'écorchent la bouche maintenant, et que je ne dirais probablement jamais. Mais, je comprends que c'est moi qui suis trop naïve pour pouvoir comprendre que vous les mecs, vous n'éprouvez rien.

La jeune fille avait crié tout le long, se levant comme un diable hors de boîte. Naru voulut rétorquer, mais Mai n'en avait pas fini. Quand elle parla, ou plutôt hurla, il s'aperçut que tout son corps était tendu, une veine de colère traversant son front.

- Oh bordel ! Je t'ai attendu depuis que je te connais! Et j'ai attendu ces deux dernières années que tu reviennes, que tu m'appelles, que tu m'envoies un message! Mais non rien, comme si j'avais jamais existé dans ta vie. J'étais quoi ? Je suis quoi ? Juste une énième fille que tu t'es tapé ? La petite idiote naïve qui faisait le boulot que tu ne voulais pas faire ? Un jouet pour flatter ton ego ? Alors tu vois, c'est même plus la peine que tu viennes te coller à moi pour me consoler, parce qu'il a fallu un évènement atroce pour que tu te décides à revenir. J'en ai marre de me sentir comme une merde. Entre mon proprio, les étudiants, les profs, les autres employeurs que j'ai pu avoir… je suis au bout du bout. Les seules personnes qui me montrent leur respect et leur gentillesse sont les parents de Yasu, Ayako, Bô-san et John. Eux, ce sont de vrais amis, je les considère presque comme ma famille. Ils m'ont aidé, ils ont supporté mes larmes, ma dépression. Et toi, tu m'as blessée plus que n'importe qui parce que je te croyais vraiment être mon ami.

Là elle pleurait à nouveau. Mai s'effondra la sur le sol, enfouissant son visage dans les draps. Sa diatribe lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il l'avait blessée à ce point ? Comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Certes, elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais quand il lui avait demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt son frère qu'elle préférait, Mai n'avait rien répondu.

- Je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon amie, essaya-t-il d'une voix tremblante et faible.

La jeune fille releva la tête et asséna d'une voix coupante :

- Ben t'as une drôle façon de le montrer.

Le jeune homme soupira, commençant à sentir l'énervement monter.

- Oui, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas montrer ce que je ressens. J'ai horreur de ça. Et tu ne m'avais rien montré quand _c'est _arrivé.

- Parce que j'avais peur. Tu as changé tellement vite que ça m'a fait peur. Evidemment j'étais contente que tu t'ouvres un peu plus ! Mais quand j'ai commencé à voir ce que tu faisais, que tu passais d'une fille à l'autre, j'ai pas arrêter de me dire « Est-ce qu'il va m'arriver la même chose que toutes les autres qui avaient le malheur de croiser ta route ? » Et quand tu m'as dit que tu allais partir, je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Le regard de Naru était d'une telle dureté que les yeux de Mai s'embuèrent à nouveau. Visiblement, il ne l'aimait pas comme elle elle pouvait l'aimer. La jeune fille se passa les mains sur le visage, les remontant dans ses cheveux en prenant une inspiration chaotique.

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

La jeune fille tourna le regard vers lui, complètement sidérée. Il l'a regardait comme si elle était le dernier des boulets, comme si elle l'ennuyait. Le cœur en morceau, du venin dans la bouche, elle lui dit :

- À quoi ça va te servir de le savoir ? Satisfaire ton égo démesuré ? Partir pour de bon ? Je crois que j'ai même pas envie de te répondre. Je veux plus faire d'efforts parce que tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est me répondre par d'autres questions. Si je suis honnête, tu dois l'être aussi avec moi. Et tu me dis que tu as peur de montrer ce que tu ressens. Alors t'as ressenti quoi avec moi ? Parce que jusqu'à présent je te parlais de notre amitié.

Naru ne répondit pas.

- T'es qu'une mauviette, soupira Mai en recommençant à sangloter. Un lâche.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un coup, piqué à vif :

- Ok. Eh bien, va te faire foutre Mai.

Il commença à partir, puis se tourna d'un coup pour lui asséner le coup de grâce :

- Et je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé à parler d'autre chose.

Naru récupéra la plupart de ses affaires dans la chambre, les fourra dans son sac, et sortit pendant que Mai restait figée, tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle aurait voulu que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale pour qu'elle puisse en finir. Il sortit, et la jeune fille entendit Ayako, inquiète, parler à toute vitesse.

- Démerdez-vous avec elle, moi elle commence vraiment à me faire chier, cracha le jeune homme en claquant la porte d'entrée.

En entendant sa dernière phrase, Mai s'effondra, remontant ses genoux contre elle, se balançant d'avant en arrière, retenant douloureusement les cris qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle avait tout gâché. Toute seule. Comme elle avait déjà failli gâcher son histoire avec Yasu. Son départ avait un air définitif. De colère, elle ne put se retenir d'hurler :

- Oh putain mais quelle conne !

Ayako surgit au même moment dans la chambre. Elle essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, tenter vainement de la calmer. Mais la jeune fille la repoussa. Alors elle se contenta de poser sa main sur son bras, pour qu'elle ressente sa présence. Mai mit longtemps à se calmer. Presque toute la matinée. Elle ne mangea pas, serrant simplement son oreiller contre elle. Ayako passait de temps en temps pour l'approvisionner en mouchoirs, et vérifier qu'elle ne tenterait pas de faire une connerie. La miko était paniquée et ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rassurer. À vrai dire, elle commençait à pleurer elle aussi, n'aimant pas voir Mai pleurer. Par prudence et instinct de médecin, la jeune femme cacha tout objet coupant et les médicaments. Car elle savait très bien que la jeune fille pourrait avoir assez d'imagination pour quand même passer à l'acte. Elle l'avait déjà vue si dépressive que cela ne _l'étonnerait pas._ Heureusement, Mai ne tenta rien. Elle resta prostrée, immobile, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas de couler sur son visage. Bien plus tard, Ayako la trouva endormie sur le lit, l'oreiller toujours contre elle. Quand la jeune fille se leva enfin, la miko la rejoignit. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se laissa guider vers la salle de bain où la jeune femme lui passa de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever l'eau séchée et collante de ses joues. Elle la ramena dans la chambre avant de la faire se rallonger sous les draps. Elle se glissa à ses côtés. Sa main caressa longtemps le visage et les cheveux de Mai. À ce moment-là, elles n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Mai se sentait vraiment mal. Elle regrettait tellement ce qu'elle avait dit. La jeune fille s'était laissée emportée par ses sentiments et toute la colère, la frustration, l'amour qu'elle avait envers lui étaient ressortis sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Mai avait simplement explosé. Quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir parlé, mais la violence de ses mots la dégoutait encore. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé parler, et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était mis en colère à son tour.

La jeune assistante s'était rendormie. Ayako entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. C'était Bô-san. La prêtresse se leva et courut se réfugier dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots. Elle lui parla de la dispute de Mai et Naru. Puis, elle dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux à propos de leur relation, si il n'y avait que de l'amitié ou s'il ressentait quelque chose. Le moine se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras et de poser un baiser sur sa tempe. Et il lui murmura ces trois petits mots qui la firent rougir et sourire de bonheur. Il les lui répéta des dizaines de fois entre de deux baisers. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent Mai qui les regardait avec un air triste. Elle se réfugia dans leurs bras, réconfortée par leur chaleur.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en hoquetant.

- Non tu n'as pas à être désolée, tenta le moine.

- Mais…

- La vie c'est dur. On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Il faut se battre.

- Mais c'est épuisant… et je suis contente pour vous deux.

En début d'après midi, la jeune fille se sentit mal et alla vomir. Elle se demanda bien ce qui pouvait la rendre malade alors qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien depuis quelques jours. Une hypothèse lui passa par la tête, lui glaça le sang, avant qu'elle se dise que c'était impossible. Mai se sentait encore mal d'avoir parlé comme ça à Naru. Elle hésita toute la journée à l'appeler, et finalement, renonça. Les parents de Yasuhara appelèrent dans l'après-midi. Ils lui demandaient gentiment si c'était possible qu'ils puissent parler et si après elle ne pouvait pas restée avec la cousine de Yasu, une petite fille toute mignonne qu'ils considéraient comme leur propre fille, étant orpheline comme Mai. La jeune fille accepta l'invitation car en plus d'adorer les parents de feu son fiancé, elle adorait aussi sa presque petite sœur. Elle était à moitié japonaise et française et s'efforçait, avec beaucoup de difficultés d'apprendre quelques bases à Mai. La jeune fille trouvait la langue ardue et le fait qu'une petite fille de huit ans veuille la lui apprendre la faisait beaucoup rire. Peut-être que cette fois-là, elles allaient moins rire toutes les deux. La fillette vouait une adoration sans limite à son cousin. Mai comprenait pourquoi. Malgré son attitude avec les filles, c'était quelqu'un de sérieux, gentil, attentionné, blagueur, très intelligent, et conscient du lourd héritage de sa famille.

A l'époque où Mai passait son bac, Yasu était en première année dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de gestion et de management du Japon, la Hitotsubashi ICS. La première année, il avait fini premier de sa promotion, grâce notamment au soutien de sa famille et l'aide de son père. Comme ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant l'absence de Naru, il avait fait en sorte que Mai puisse rentrer à l'université de Tokyo. Les parents de Yasu, qui avait déjà rencontré la jeune fille plusieurs fois, avait appuyé sa candidature. Et elle avait été prise, non seulement grâce à ses très bons résultats, mais aussi grâce à leur soutien. Elle se sentait redevable, même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais rien demandé en échange.

Elle resta une partie de l'après-midi devant la télévision, sans vraiment regarder, et en pensant toujours à Naru et à Yasu, en se traitant d'idiote inlassablement. Contrairement à elle, Ayako exultait. Le bonheur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, son rire et son regard pétillant depuis que Bô-san lui avait enfin déclaré son amour. Leur relation n'était plus si secrète d'un coup. Bien sûr Mai était heureuse pour eux, mais ça lui donnait juste envie de vomir encore plus. La jeune se rappelait très bien de sa dispute avec Yasu, quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Mai rentrait de ses cours, à leur appartement, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.<p>

- Allo ? Oui ? Oh… alors tu vas rentrer tard. Non ça va, j'avais rien prévu, non. Ne bois pas trop et fais attention sur la route en rentrant… on sait jamais. Bisous.

En raccrochant, la jeune fille se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. La voix de son compagnon était tendue. C'était un signe qu'il lui avait menti sur son rendez-vous avec ses potes d'école. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques semaines semblait se vérifier. Elle était persuadée qu'il la trompait. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'elle s'installa pour faire son boulot, manger toute seule, et regarder toute seule la télé dans le salon.

À un moment dans la nuit, alors qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, Mai se sentit soulevée du canapé. Elle sentit un parfum d'homme, celui de Yasu. Avec un grognement elle nicha sa tête dans la chaleur de son cou. Encore endormie, elle fut surprise en sentant le matelas sous elle. La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur le regard sombre du jeune homme, qui la contemplait avec envie. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de caresser son visage. Yasu se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. La fatigue commençant à disparaître, la jeune fille lui répondit avec de plus en plus de fièvre. À califourchon sur Mai, le jeune homme se redressa et enleva sa veste en cuir, la laissant tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette, avant d'inciter la jeune fille à reculer plus loin dans le lit. Il s'installa entre ses jambes, caressant sa cuisse à même la peau. Les mains chaudes de Yasu provoquèrent des frissons chez elle. Leurs ventres étaient collés, leurs bouches se dévoraient avec voracité. Il la déshabilla rapidement, mettant à nue la peau pâle de Mai. Elle l'aida à lui enlever son tshirt avant de passer ses mains sur son torse. Complètement excitée, elle le laissa faire, ses mains opérant leur magie, la faisant frissonner, gémir, soupirer. Elle dut s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas avoir l'impression de tomber. Ce n'est qu'un long moment après qu'il lui fit voir les étoiles avant de s'immobiliser, tremblant, pour l'embrasser doucement. Ils se réfugièrent sous leur couette, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le matin, Yasu se réveilla seul. Il se leva, enfila son pantalon de pyjama avant de trouver Mai sur le canapé, avec son bol de céréales devant les dessins animés. Le jeune homme posa un baiser dans son cou pour lui dire bonjour avant d'aller préparer son café. Il traîna plus que d'habitude, profitant que ce soit le week end. Ils finirent tous les deux leur petit déjeuner sur le canapé, mais Yasu sentit que Mai était distante. Pourtant la nuit d'avant elle lui avait ouvert volontiers les bras.

La jeune fille posa son bol sur la table basse, en sentant le regard interrogatif de Yasu sur elle.

- Je sais que tu me trompes.

Le sang quitta le visage du jeune homme.

- C'est l'instinct. Je suppose qu'hier soir tu n'étais pas avec tes amis.

- Oui mais je peux t'expliquer. C'était pour lui dire que je ne la reverrai pas.

- Hein ?

- Ok… c'est vrai j'ai couché une fois avec une fille, mais hier, elle a insisté toute la journée pour que… on recommence. Et je suis allé lui parler. Mais je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Mai était très blanche et semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

- Mai ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé.

Mais cela provoqua un ras de marée et la jeune fille se mit à verser des larmes sans s'arrêter.

- Mais… J…Je comprends pas… qu'est-ce q… que j'ai fait pour que t… tu me trompes ? Je suis pas assez bien foutue ? Je t'ennuie ? Tu t'es déjà lassé de moi ?

- Non ! Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi, c'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Arrête ! Si c'est pas de ma faute alors ça veut dire quoi ? Ça veut dire que je suis juste ton amie avec qui tu couches comme ça, ou que t'en as rien à foutre de moi toi aussi !

- Non ! Attends, comment ça « moi aussi » ?

Mai poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes pour essayer de se calmer avant de définitivement pêter les plombs.

- Essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

- Je suis quand-même en droit de me poser quelques questions quand tu me dis « toi aussi » ? T'as eu combien de copains avant moi ?

- T'es vraiment le premier avec qui je sois allée aussi loin, je parle du fait qu'on habite ensemble par exemple.

- Mouais… Et sinon, tu avais couché avec combien de mecs avant ?

- Yasu !

- S'il-te-plait.

- Ok… un seul.

La jeune fille avait l'air très mal à l'aise. À chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, il la voyait rougir ou devenir blanche.

- C'était quelqu'un que je connais ? Mai, s'il-te-plait.

- Oui.

Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Yasu avait toujours eu des soupçons sur ce qui c'était passé entre eux avant que cet abruti fini reparte chez lui, à l'autre bout de la terre. Il savait que Mai était amoureuse de lui, à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

- C'est arrivé juste avant qu'il parte, c'est ça ?

Mai hocha la tête. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et réussit à la prendre dans ses bras sans se faire frapper dessus. Une pointe de culpabilité lui fit mal au cœur.

- Je suis désolé. Il y a des habitudes qui sont difficiles à perdre, mais la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être, c'est toi. Personne d'autre… mais des fois je me… perds moi-même si on peut dire ça comme ça. Je sais que mes excuses sont pitoyables mais elles sont sincères.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard sérieux. Décidément, elle était trop gentille.

- Ok. Mais tu as intérêt à faire profil bas et me montrer que tu es sincère.

La réponse du jeune homme la déconcerta un peu. Elle ne put rien faire quand ses lèvres s'emparèrent de sa bouche dans un baiser tendre. Il s'écarta le temps de reprendre son souffle et de lui demander :

- Et si on restait au lit toute la journée ?

Mai refusa tout de suite.

- Non, je suis encore en colère.

- Comment veux-tu que je te prouve que je te veux toi et uniquement toi si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper de toi ?

La jeune fille ne sut que répondre. N'attendant pas de réponse, Yasu la souleva par-dessus son épaule pour l'amener dans leur chambre, ignorant ses plaintes peu convaincantes.

Une semaine plus tard, il l'emmena dîner au restaurant. Pas dans les restaurants chics qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Un truc tout simple avec une bonne cuisine maison, et sans « protocole ».

En sortant d'une rue, près d'une place, il l'arrêta en chemin, la faisant se tourner vers lui. La jeune fille se retrouva collée à lui, ses mains dans les siennes.

Doucement, il lui murmura :

- Mai, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu pouvais l'espérer. C'est vrai que côté cœur, j'ai été un adolescent assez… tumultueux. Et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal à cause de ça. Mais j'essaie de changer pour toi, et pour que notre histoire fonctionne. Il n'y a pas de mots pour s'excuser d'avoir trompé la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde. Il y a aussi ces trois petits mots que tu rêves d'entendre, mais je n'arrive pas encore à les dire. Alors en attendant, je prends de l'avance. Mai, est-ce que tu serais prête à me supporter pendant de longues années, jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

- Tu…, essaya-t-elle, mais surprise, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais te fiancer avec moi ?

Les yeux ronds de Mai le satisfirent.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne fais pas ça uniquement pour te faire pardonner ?

- Pas uniquement.

Elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant de bonheur.

- Je prends ça pour un « oui » ?

Mai hocha la tête.

Le lendemain, un saphir blanc taille émeraude accompagné de quelques petits diamants montés sur un anneau en or blanc fit sensation auprès de sa famille d'adoption. Mai était un peu gênée d'exhiber ce magnifique cailloux qui brillait d'une façon merveilleuse. À vrai elle avait failli faire une scène à Yasu en lui disant que que c'était trop, alors la jeune fille lui fit promettre que s'ils arrivaient jusqu'au mariage, ce serait un anneau tout simple.

Bô-san lui était au courant de toutes les histoires de ses amis masculins. Mais le regard que portait le jeune homme sur Mai ne trompait pas. Il était sincère et on pouvait voir de l'amour dans les traits de son visage et son sourire, la façon dont sa main s'accrochait à la taille de la jeune fille, protective. Le moine savait qu'il était amoureux, mais comme pour beaucoup de monde, ce genre d'amour était très difficile à monter et surtout à exprimer, notamment à cause de la peur du rejet. Il savait aussi que le jeune homme avait déjà déclaré sa flamme à une fille mais qu'elle lui avait ri au nez. Ce qui peut effectivement avoir un mauvais effet par la suite.

Puis il y a eu l'accident. Un accident de voiture. Un enfant s'était éloigné du trottoir et de la surveillance de ses parents. Inconscient du danger, il avait commencé à traverser la route. Yasu qui passait par là s'était jeté sur la route pour repousser l'enfant voir le trottoir. Mais une voiture qui arrivait trop vite n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner. Il fut pris en charge par les meilleurs chirurgiens de la ville mais ses blessures étaient trop graves.

* * *

><p>Mai retint ses larmes à nouveau. Elle avait aimé Yasu, vraiment, mais ce n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Naru. Avec lui c'était encore plus compliqué, encore plus mystérieux, incertain, car au final, elle ne savait pas non plus beaucoup de choses sur lui. Naru était toujours très protecteur de ses sentiments et de ses émotions. Et malgré le fait qu'il disparaissait souvent sans laisser de traces, elle était toujours prête à lui pardonner. Parce qu'elle l'aimait.<p>

C'est le cœur dans la gorge qu'elle se rendit chez les parents de Yasu, se décidant à aller parler à Naru après. Ils étaient dévastés mais gardaient un calme et une dignité sidérante. Sa mère lui ouvrit grand les bras, dans lesquels elle se réfugia volontiers. Ils prirent un thé en essayant de ne pas aborder le sujet. Puis elle alla s'occuper de la cousine de Yasu. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte vraiment de la situation et se tenait tranquillement dans sa chambre, hypnotisée par un dessin animé. Mai se joignit à elle et la jeune fille se sentit replonger en enfance quelques instants.

- Il est où Yasu ?

Mai tourna vivement la tête vers la petite fille.

- Quoi ?

- C'est quand qu'il revient ?

Elle n'avait pas compris que son cousin était mort.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Mai ?

- Non rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ne supportant plus les questions de la petite fille, Mai se leva et alla voir les parents de Yasu. Elle leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent à leur nièce, qui n'avait pas encore compris la vérité. Puis elle s'excusa et s'enfuit de la maison.

Le lendemain, elle sortit tôt, et se rendit au laboratoire d'analyse le plus proche. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Une de ses amies de la fac était en stage et s'occupait de l'accueil. Elles en profitèrent pour discuter, pour prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre. Mai lui demanda vers quelle heure elle pourrait venir chercher ses résultats. La jeune stagiaire lui répondit que vers 16h30 les résultats étaient disponibles.

La jeune fille profita donc de sa journée pour prendre l'air, tenter de se vider l'esprit, avec le ventre nouée dans l'attente de la réponse. Un vent doux soufflait, fouettant ses cheveux et son visage. Elle mangea seule en ville, regardant les gens autour d'elle passer, rire, discuter.

L'après-midi, elle revint au laboratoire. Son amie lui tendit son enveloppe. Ses mains tremblèrent en défaisant le papier. Mai dut s'asseoir lorsque sa crainte se confirma. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, son sang quitta son visage et son corps entier trembla.

- Mai ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

La voix de son amie était lointaine. Comme un zombi, la jeune fille sortit et laissa échapper son souffle qu'elle avait retenu pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant tout le monde. En rentrant chez le moine, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer quoique ce soit. Elle dormit mal, appréhendant les prochains jours et surtout la futur discussion qu'elle allait avoir avec Naru le lendemain matin.

Bô-san lui avait filé l'adresse du jeune homme. Elle sonna à la porte, le cœur menaçant d'exploser.

**Et là je suis sûre que vous me détestez… Ça ne devait pas se terminer comme ça. En plus j'ai perdu ce que j'avais commencé à écrire pour le chp 4, donc je vais devoir recommencer...**

**Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos réactions et si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le dire.**

**A+**

**Ipiu-in-Wonderland**


End file.
